PenPals
by Jennykins3
Summary: Dumbledore decides to establish a pen pal system for everyone to get to know each other more. The catch is you can't meet them until the end of first term!
1. Pen pals

Hey guys, its jennykins again. This is my second fic.it was meant to be my first fic, but my crackheaded computer wouldn't let me. I decided to do this fic in the form of a pen pal thing. I don't really know who is going to be whos pen pal. I have an idea, but you'll have to read and find out. It is set in Harry, Hermione, and Rons Seventh year.  
  
Oh yeah , I don't Own any of Harry Potter! Damn I wish my name was J.K Rowling!!!  
  
Chapter One  
  
Pen Pals  
  
At the feast, the First day of the first term.  
  
Dumbledore: attention students, this year we will be starting a pen pal program. When you get up to your dormitories, you will find a letter sitting on your bed. If the letter has a red square on it, them you reply. If it doesn't, just read it, then throw it away. When you reply, leave it on your dresser, and in the morning you will have a letter from another student of the opposite sex. They may or may not be in your House. You are to tell noon if you got a letter with a square on it. You are not allowed to tell that person who you are. You are not to meet your pen pal until the end of first term. I believe that is all. TUCK IN!  
  
After dinner the dream team start talking about the pen pals.  
  
Hermione: well, that is kinda cool. I mean writing to someone who might be your best friend or your archenemy.  
  
Ron: I guess.  
  
Harry: I hope my pen pal is Cho.  
  
Harry stares off into space thinking about him and Cho hand in hand reading each others letters.  
  
Hermione: Uh Harry...... HARRY!!!  
  
Harry: oh right sorry.  
  
Ron: well we better get up to our dormitories  
  
They all head up to the dormitories. Hermione bids the guys good night, and heads up the right staircase. The boys head up the left. Harry and Ron meet their roommates in the dormitories.  
*Boys Point Of View* 

Dean: hey guys what's up? Check and see if you got a red square!  
  
Seamus: yeah, check. I think we all got one.  
  
Neville: me, Dean and Seamus all got one.  
  
Harry and Ron check and see if they have a red square on their letters. They both do.  
  
Harry: You know what I think, I think that they put a square on all of them.  
  
Dean: no cuz Lee and Daryll didn't get one.  
  
Ron: well these are going to some girls so lets get writing.  


*Girls Point Of View* 

Hermione walks into her dormitory and finds all of her roommates squealing over the squares.  
  
Parvati: OMG... Hermione, check and see if you got a square!!! Me, Lavender, Ginny, and Suzy all got one.  
  
Hermione: ok, ok, I'll check.  
  
She checks and finds that she also has a red square.  
  
Hermione: yep I got one to.  
  
Ginny: can you believe that we all got a square!!!!  
  
Lavender: hey you guys, who do you think we are gonna get.  
  
Suzy: I really wish it was Harry.  
  
Ginny: Me too!  
  
Lavender: oh and Ron is really good looking.  
  
Ginny: oh Dean is hot too.  
  
Parvati: gosh 'Mione, you are so lucky, you are best friends with Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter, the hottest guys in Gryffindor.  
  
Ginny: yeah but you went out with Harry to the Yule Ball.  
  
Suzy: hey guys, we should probably start writing those guys!!!!  
  
Everyone falls asleep feeling excited about the next day and the pen pal letters.  
  
Girls Dormitory next morning Parvati: guys, guys, the letters are here.  
  
Suzy: Get up, get up!!  
  
Hermione: I'm up  
  
Lavender:  I'm up  
  
Ginny:  Let's read our letters out loud, Parvati, read yours first  
  
Parvati: ok Dear Beautiful girl, (massive giggling) I am extremely excited to be writing you. I am Seventeen years old. I am really tall, and I am in Gryffindor. I don't know if I am supposed to tell you what house I am in, but I don't care. I like to play Quidditch. I may be on the team, I might not be. My roommates told me not to tell you. So nananana boobo! Sorry that was a little childish. I love to have fun. I am a pure blood. But I am not one of those stuck up ones like Draco Malfoy. Can you tell that I am not a fan of the Slytherins. Well I must go beautiful. My roommates would like to use the color changing ink. Goodbye my luv  
Your PenPal  
  
Ginny: awww he is so cute!  
  
Parvati: he called me beautiful! Ok Ginny yours next read yours.  
  
Ginny: ok, gosh I am so excited!  
  
Dear Precious Pen Pal, (once again, giggling)  
It is so wonderful writing you. I am seventeen years old. I am approximately 5'11( I measured about five minutes ago), and 175 lbs.( not fat all muscle!) I am in Gryffindor. I LOVE QUIDDITCH! I am a half blood. My mom is a muggle born and my dad is a pure blood. So that makes me half. Well I think so. I have never been very good at Arithmancy! I am in Gryffindor. I have had my share of adventures. I seem to get in trouble a lot. Actually trouble finds me. I am sure that you are extremely smart! I look forward to seeing you! I am sorry, but I must go. I hope that you have the best of days and the best of dreams at night. Goodbye my luv  
  
Your PenPal  
  
Ginny: I am so excited!!! He sounds like such a sweetie!  
  
Hermione: he sounds lovely.  
  
Parvati: ok Ginny who do you want to go next?  
  
Ginny: how about Hermione.....  
  
What do you think??? R&R please!!! I think I spelled the names wrong, so tell me ok!! All flames will be used to burn lord Voldie at the stake!


	2. Hermione, Suzy and Lavenders Letters

Chapter Two  
  
Hermione, Suzy, and Lavender's letters  
  
Lavandor: yeah, come one 'Mione!  
  
Suzy: yeah please!  
  
Hermione: ok ok fine.  
  
Dear My Smart and Beautiful PenPal, How wonderful it is to be writing you. I can only hope that my letters will bring a smile to your face. It makes me smile thinking of you reading this. I am about six feet tall. I have gray eyes. I have a passion for long walks on the beach, and candle light dinners. (Massive giggling from all of the girls)I am a pure blood. I am not one of those mean ones though. I could care less if you are muggle born, a half , or whatever. I am in Gryffindor. I am very brave. I have been in my share of adventures. I seem to attract trouble. I'm not a trouble maker, it just kind of finds me. All of my roommates have also recieved red squares, so I hope that all of them are lucky enough to have one as beautiful as you. Well, my luv I must depart for now. I look forward to receiving your letter. I will wait for it. I'm sure that it will bring a smile to my face, as I hope my letter has made you smile. Goodbye for now my luv  
  
Your PenPal  
  
Hermione is speechless at the sincerity of the letter.  
  
Parvati: wow mione, he seems like such a sweetheart.  
  
Lavender quotes the letter:  "I am sure that it will bring a smile to my face, as I hope my letter has made you smile." That is so cute!!!!!  
  
Suzy: ok, does anyone care if I read mine next?  
  
Everyone tells her to read.  
  
Suzy: ok......  
  
Dear lovely penpal, Hello! How are you? I am fine, just writing to my extremely lovely penpal. Well all of my friends and roommates are writing to their penpals, and are telling them all these romantic things. But I have never been really good at that. So I am going to try. I hope that you enjoy my attempt at being romantic and sweet to you. And I know your shining down on me from heaven. And I know eventually we'll be together. One sweet day, I will get to see your pretty face, but for now I will have to rely on your letters. I look forward to receiving your letters. Have a good day!  
  
You PenPal  
  
p.s was that good? Was I romantic? I wanted to make you feel special. Did you feel special? I tried to sound romantic. Well goodbye luv!  
  
Suzy: aww he is so cute. He tried to sound romantic.  
  
Parvati: well at least he tried.  
  
Lavender: I think he was funny. I think he will be our comic relief.  
  
Hermione: don't you mean Suzy's comic relief?  
  
Ginny: your right hahahaha. Ok lav it is your turn!  
  
Lavender: ok here goes......  
  
Dear my sexy mama!(all the girls bust out laughing) How are you? I hope you are doing well. I am doing fine. I am thinking about meeting you. I am in Gryffindor. I am seventeen years old. I am 5'10. I love to play Quidditch. But don't get me wrong, I am good at other things.(some I'm sure you would like) anyway, I am a muggle born! Don't hold that against me, I am a very nice guy when you get to know me! Which I hope you will. Well I must go now. I hope that you have sweet dreams! Goodbye my luv!  
Your PenPal  
  
Lavender: he called me sexy! I like this guy already!  
  
Ginny: hey you guys, I have an idea, why don't we make this a tradition. That we read our letters to each other whenever we get them!!  
  
Hermione: ok, but we should make it that if the letter is personal, then we don't have to.  
  
Lavender: I guess I can do that.  
  
Suzy: that would be great.  
  
Parvati: I wonder who got our letters???


	3. Harry and Deans Letters

Chapter Three  
  
Dean and Harry's letters! In the boys dormitory. The boys are playing a game of Exploding Snap, when a large tawny owl arrives at their window. Dean jumps up and relieves the owl of its burden.  
  
Dean: hey guys look!, we got our first letters from the girls.  
  
Harry: ooohhh let me see mine.  
  
Ron: me first!  
  
All the boys start grabbing for the letters.  
  
Neville:GUYS!  
  
Neville yelled, surprising everyone, including himself. 

Neville: why don't we each read our letters out loud?  
  
Seamus: good idea nev!  
  
Ron: ok um why don't you go first, Dean, since you found them first?  
  
Harry: I'm next!!!  
  
Seamus: one at a time, go Dean!  
  
Dean: all right here goes  
  
Dear Pen Pal,  
  
Hello! How are you? I am absolutely fine! I am sitting in my dormitory with my girlfriends, awaiting our letters. Well I guess I should tell you a little about my self. I am seventeen years old. I am about five six, 110 pounds. My favorite color is pink!!!! I am in Gryffindor. I should probably be in Hufflepuff since I am not very brave. Sorry if you are in Hufflepuff! I kinda like Quidditch. The guys that play are really hot! If you play, then I am sure that you are hot!!!L.O.L!!! I am Half muggle and Half Wizard. Well, it has been lovely talking to you, but I must get my beauty sleep.  
  
Love always  
  
*Your Penpal*  
  
Seamus: dude, she sounds hot!  
  
Dean: so you think she would date me?  
  
Harry: uh, why does it matter, you can't meet her yet!  
  
Neville: I know, I bet she is really smart!  
  
Ron: who cares if she is smart? As long as she doesn't look like Eloise Midgen! Harry, dude your next!  
  
Harry: right right here goes:  
  
Dear Guy Pen Pal, Hi! How are you?? I am really excited about writing you! I hardly get to talk to guys because of my older brother! He wont let me talk to many guys! Anyways, I am about five foot five. I weigh 102 pounds. I have kinda long hair that falls to the middle of my back. I think it is kinda pretty! I love Quidditch! My favorite team is Puddlemere United. I wish I could play, but then again I would mess up my nails. I am in Gryffindor. I am kinda brave. I have been in some really scary situations, but I have always had big strong men to help me! I am sure you are big and strong! Well I gotta go, my best friend is complaining that I am using to much pink ink! ~*TOODLES*~  
  
Harry: wow, she sounds awesome! Dang she isn't in Ravenclaw though. So it isn't Cho!  
  
Ron: who cares she sounds absolutely hot!  
  
Dean: ok before you both start drooling, I think we should let Ron go...  
  
So what do you think? Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I love you all!!!! Keep it up! I will try to personally thank you all in my next chapter! Keep Reviewing! Oh and I forgot, :groan from author: I am not J.K Rowling. If I was, then I would be busy writing the sixth book!


	4. Seamus's and Neville's Letters

Chapter Four

Ron, Neville, And Seamus's Letters

Ron: me???

Seamus: yeah, go!

Ron: ok:(gulps): here we go!

Dear member of the opposite sex who will now be called my pen pal,

How are you? I am fine, I was just reading "So you want to raise a Flobberworm". Very good book if you ask me. Anyway, I am about five foot five, 101 pounds. I have curly hair brown hair with light blonde highlights. I am in Gryffindor. I have been told that I should be in Ravenclaw, though.  I plan to go into Banking when I get out of school. I am a Muggleborn. I love to watch Quidditch, but I am not very good at it.

Maybe you teach me sometime, if you play Quidditch? EWWW gross, I was eating Bertie Botts Every Flavored Beans, and I got a Tomato flavored one! I hate tomatos! They are the most disgusting things ever!!! Well, my dear Pen Pal, I must go. 

Luv Always 

Your Pen Pal!

Ron(in a sarcastic tone): well she sounds Absolutely wonderful!

Neville: actually, she sounds rather boring to me.

Harry: you're not helping Neville!  Its ok, mate, maybe she just didn't know what to put!

Seamus: yeah, or maybe she doesn't want to do this whole Pen Pal thing, and so she just wanted to make it seem like she is boring.

Dean: ok whatever, it's your turn Nev!

Neville(gulps hard);ok here goes

Dear Pen Pal,

Bonjour! How are you??? Ok well I guess I should tell you about myself. Ok I am a Gryffindor. I am shy, but really friendly when you get to know me. I love Quidditch! I am not very good, but I do play sometimes with my friends! I like guys who are sweet and romantic, funny, and who look good! I would prefer to only date guys of the same house, but you know Hufflepuff might not be too bad either. I have long brown hair, amber eyes, and I weigh about 117 pounds. I am about five foot seven. But I am taller in my high heeled shoes. (hahaha) I make pretty good grades, but I am not like an uber genius or anything. Well I have to go it is almost time for dinner.

Hugs, Kisses, and Sweetarts

Your Pen Pal.

Neville: wow, she sounds nice! I think I might like her.

Harry: uh, Neville you haven't even met her yet!

Neville: I know, but she sounds great!

With a huge smile on his face he drifts off into dream world.

Seamus: well, I guess that I am the only one left

Ron: go on go on I am hungry! 

Seamus: alright here goes…

Dear Hot Pen Pal Guy,

HI!!!! OMG I am so excited to be writing you! Like oh my gosh! Anyways, um like here is some stuff about me. My Favorite color is Purple. I like so love to go shopping and get my nails done! I love little cuddly things! I used to have a couple of pets, but uh, I think they died! Anyways, uh I absolutely love the color purple! I love to watch Quidditch, but not play it. It is really a rough sport and what if I were to break my nose??!! Oh that would be terrible! OMG I almost forgot to tell you, I think that I have the makings of a seer! Yah, I know isn't it just amazing! Like I bet I can guess what you are thinking about right now! I bet you are thinking about how hot I am! Am I right???(ron:that is what I was thinking)I bet I am! Cuz I am right like all of them time! Well I like totally have to go, because I have to get some sleep. I can't wake up and have big puffys under my eyes now can I? 

Luv Always

Your extremely beautiful and talented Pen Pal

Harry(sarcastically): wow, she isn't conceited at all is she?

Dean: dude I bet she is really hot! Hey Neville are you ok???

Neville is still off in dreamland with him and his Lovely Penpal! Dean gets up and starts shaking Neville.

Dean: Nev, hey Nev! Earth to Neville!

Neville: what…. Oh yeah sorry bout that guys!

Semus: it's ok. I really like this girl, she sounds really smart and I bet she thinks about world issues, and really important stuff!

Ron: yeah, whatever Seamus! Guys, I am so HUNGARY!!!!! Lets get some Breakfast!

The boys get up and leave their dorm. On the way down the stairs they meet up with Hermione, Parvait, Lavender, Suzy and Ginny.

Ginny: hi guys

Harry: hey! We were just about to go down to breakfast, wanna come??

The girls all agree. They all head down to the great hall to enjoy Breakfast.

HEY!!! Did you all like it???? Tell the truth now! Ok here are some thank yous

Brown-Honey: I updated it, I hope you like it! You were my very first Reviewer! THANK YOU!!!!

Captein Amelia: Thank you for reviewing! I really hope you like it!

The Morgan three0: thank you for the compliment! I am glad that you liked it!

Aphrodite_ko: maybe he did maybe he didn't, youll just have to wait and see! Thank you for Reviewing!

Teen witch0: Thank you! I updated, I am gonna continue!!

Aiko716: Thank you for the Help on spelling! I got at Beta so I hope that she will help me! THANK YOU FOR PUTTING ME ON YOUR FAVORITE AUTHORS LIST!!!!!

None0: thank you for reviewing, I will try to work on that!

No0: thank you for reviewing! Yes I will try to work on that!

Someoneelse0: I am glad that you like it! I will keep writing! So keep reviewing

Mouse0: HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Thank you so much!!! You made me laugh! I am so glad that you like it! Thank you!!!! I wish I could give you something, but this will have to do! : starts throwing Matches, Flames and Sticks: You can help me burn Voldie!!! I LUV YAH!!!!! You get cookies!!!

Tarkas1956: hi!!! I cant tell you why dumbledore is doing it! You will find out in later chapters!!! Thanks for reviewing!

THANK YOU ALL!!!! I must give the most thanks to My Beta Reader Julie(xxGinnyxx)!!!!!!! You helped me on this chapter!!!!!! I LUV YAH!!!!!!! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!!!!!! Everyone you should read her stuff!!! I highly recommend it!!!!!! Well I must go! Thank you all, the next chapter should be up soon!!!! Read and Review!!!!!

Okay, I have just one thing to ask!  Not to email me too much, because I'm going out of town for a couple of days!  And my mom will get really mad! Thanx!


End file.
